Attraction
by Kaybee
Summary: Jess is attracted to Lorelai...what will it lead to?
1. Watching Her

Title- Attraction  
  
Author- Kaybee  
  
Rating- R, for sexual content  
  
Feedback- It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Author's Note- This idea sort of popped into my head. I've always wanted to write a Lorelai/Jess fanfiction, but I never got around to doing it. This story takes place after Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy, when Jess first comes to Stars Hollow.  
  
Chapter 1- Watching Her  
  
He glanced up from the table he had been wiping when the ting of the bell above the diner door echoed through the room. A sly grin curved his lips upwards, immediately replaced by stoicism when she looked his way.  
  
"Where's Luke?" she asked, shrugging off her coat.  
  
"In the back."  
  
"Ok." She walked over to the table he had been cleaning and sat down. "Coffee," she told him. "And lots of it."  
  
"Right away, Miss Gilmore," he smirked. He walked behind the counter and watched her as she crossed one leg over the other and ran a hand down one. She was wearing an especially short skirt today, much to his delight. He could definitely see why Luke was attracted to her. Her piercing blue eyes, which her daughter had inherited, were dazzling. And her lips were so full and luscious, god; he hadn't seen a mouth like that for as long as he could remember. She looked his way and flushed, seeing him staring at her. Instantly, she flipped her head back to the front and focused on her nails, examining them. His gaze traveled down to her chest, where he let it rest for quite some time. She had nice breasts. They weren't huge, but they were definitely the kind he liked. Her low neck shirt provided a nice view of her cleavage. And then, he let his gaze wander down farther to her legs. Her long, smooth, sexy legs. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and let out a sigh. Lorelai Gilmore was one sexy woman.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Luke's incessant calling of his name. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his head to address his uncle.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Ditch the attitude. I want you to get off your lazy butt and take Lorelai's order."  
  
"And you can't? Why, Uncle Luke, I would figure you'd be the one who'd want to take her order. After all, she is your favorite customer." He grinned at Luke's flustered expression and patted his back. "Go on, take the woman's order. You know you want to."  
  
Luke shot him a death glare and approached Lorelai. Jess snickered. His uncle was never going to tell Lorelai how he felt. And Lorelai was never going to get a clue, either. Jess smirked. If he was older, he'd have had Lorelai in bed a long time ago. A surge of arousal ran through his body at this thought. Who said he couldn't get her in bed now? Yeah, he was only sixteen, and she was thirty two, but age is just a number. Lorelai was clearly interested in Luke, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Although Luke could be a pain in the ass, Jess knew he loved Lorelai. And making a move on Lorelai wouldn't exactly be the best thing to do. Not only because he lived under Luke's roof. He shook his head, trying to clear out all sexual thoughts of Lorelai and him. He had a thing for older women, and he knew it wasn't politically correct. He didn't want to be the male Anna Nicole Smith. He could just watch her from afar. Just revel in how sexy she was. After all, she did own a lot of skirts. 


	2. Cleaning Her Vents

Title- Attraction  
  
Author- Kaybee  
  
Rating- R, for sexual content  
  
Feedback- It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Author's Note- This idea sort of popped into my head. I've always wanted to write a Lorelai/Jess fanfiction, but I never got around to doing it. This story takes place after Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy, when Jess first comes to Stars Hollow.  
  
Chapter 2- Cleaning Her Vents  
  
Jess awoke from his slumber to the irritatingly loud calling of his name from downstairs. He grumbled and put on a pair of pants, then lethargically walked down to see what the hell Luke wanted.  
  
"What?" he hissed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I need you to go to Lorelai's house and fix her air conditioner."  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You woke me up at eight in the morning; an hour earlier than I have to wake up, to tell me to fix the object of your affection's air conditioner?"  
  
"She is not the object of my affection," barked Luke.  
  
"Uh huh. Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because I have a diner to run."  
  
"And why is this necessary to be done now? It's not like she'll die if she waits."  
  
"You know Lorelai."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Luke sighed. "Just fix it, ok? She'll pay you."  
  
"Hmm, getting paid for cleaning her vents. Sounds good to me," he smirked. Luke smacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't say that again," he warned.  
  
"Well, you're never gonna clean her vents," he muttered, half grinning  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," he smiled. "See ya." He left the diner and Luke let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
He rapped on the door. Once, twice. Finally, a mass of black curls appeared in the tiny crack of the door.  
  
"Oh, Jess, hi. Luke didn't come?" she asked disappointedly.  
  
"He's busy, so he told me to come instead. Hope that's not a problem," he added sarcastically.  
  
"No, not a problem." She opened the door wider and he caught his breath. Was it really necessary for her to wear short shorts and a white tank top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination? And the fact that she was all sweaty wasn't helping. He watched a drop of sweat glide down her neck and down her tank top, and then swallowed and looked back up at her. Luckily, she hadn't noticed him staring. "The air conditioner's this way," she told him, leading him around the house.  
  
"Ah," he said. "Ok." He got down on his knees and opened the toolbox he had brought with him.  
  
"Wow, big tools," Lorelai said in surprise. He reddened at the double entendre and she bit her lip. "I mean.I didn't mean that.I just.see."  
  
"Yeah, Lorelai, I know what you meant," he tried to laugh it off.  
  
"Um, do you want something to drink? I've got Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Cherry Coke, Slice, Root-"  
  
Jess laughed. "That's really unhealthy."  
  
"Please, don't tell me you're the mini version of Luke."  
  
"I'm actually taller than him."  
  
"You know what I mean," she smiled. "We also have water and coffee."  
  
"How about water? With ice cubes."  
  
"Sure, be right back." She disappeared and he breathed a sigh of relief. He shook his head a few times.  
  
"Stop is, Jess. She's twice your age, this can't, and won't, happen. Luke would have your head cut off and fed to the lions at the zoo, the whole town would banish you to the doldrums for eternity. Calm down, it can't happen."  
  
"What can't happen?" asked Lorelai. He jumped at her voice and she gave him a questioning look. "What can't happen?" she repeated.  
  
He swallowed quickly and tried not to look at her. "Nothing, I was just talking out loud." He smiled and took the water from her gratefully. "Thanks, it's really hot today." In more ways than one, he thought to himself.  
  
"God, I know!" She sat on the grass next to him with a glass of Coke. Or coffee. They did look the same. "Which is why I really needed my AC fixed. It's an oven in there," she pointed to the house. "I just want to walk around naked," she laughed.  
  
Jess gulped. A vision of Lorelai naked was roaming around in his mind. He brushed it off and continued working on the air conditioner. 


	3. Unleashed

Title- Attraction  
  
Author- Kaybee  
  
Rating- R, for sexual content  
  
Feedback- It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Author's Note- This idea sort of popped into my head. I've always wanted to write a Lorelai/Jess fanfiction, but I never got around to doing it. This story takes place after Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy, when Jess first comes to Stars Hollow.  
  
Chapter 3- Unleashed  
  
Lorelai was completely clueless that what she said had any sort of effect on Jess. She continued rambling, and he nodded his head every once in a while. After a little bit, he got up and threw his hands against his thighs.  
  
"All done," he told her, picking up the toolbox.  
  
"Ooh, really? You rock!" She pressed herself up close to the air conditioner and moaned with pleasure as she felt the cool air against her body. Jess watched her, with her body pressed against the machinery, her voice guttural. He imagined for a moment that he was the air conditioner and she was moaning because of his actions. No, he told himself. No! She pulled away from the AC and turned to face him. He hardened at the sight of her nipples, which were hard from the cool air. They were poking through the fabric of her thin tank top, and were tempting him. He unconsciously moved closer to her, wanting so badly to touch her.  
  
She tensed as he neared her, her nipples becoming even stiffer. She had to admit that he was handsome. He had those rugged features that Chris had when they were younger. He even possessed the same attitude that Chris had. She saw the bulge in his jeans and a jolt coursed through her body that she had caused that. This was wrong; she couldn't do anything with Jess. He was Luke's nephew, for god's sakes. He was only sixteen. Although he did look a lot older; but that wasn't the point.  
  
His eyes were dark with desire, and he looked like a predator stalking its prey. She turned on her heels and quickly walked inside the house, determined to get the thoughts out of her head. When she turned around, she found him behind her.  
  
"Oh my god, Jess!" she cried, holding a hand to her heart. "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He leaned against the kitchen counter and she bent down to retrieve something from a lower cabinet. He cocked his head to the side to get a good look at her behind and smirked. It was one nice behind.  
  
"Want some cookies?" she asked him, holding up the box.  
  
"No, I'm ok, thanks."  
  
She shrugged. "More for me!" Pulling out a chair from the table, she seated herself and began munching on the cookies. "Thanks for fixing the air conditioner," she mumbled through a mouthful.  
  
"It was no problem," he replied.  
  
"Oh, uh, you know, I was wondering, how much do you want for it?"  
  
"What? Oh, don't worry about the money, it's ok."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Cause it's really not a problem."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," responded Jess. He watched her drop a chunk of a cookie down her shirt. She tried to get it out by sticking her hand down the top, and Jess tried hard to look away, but failed. This was just too much. "Uh, I think I'm gonna get going now," he told her quickly.  
  
"Oh, ok. You can stay for a little bit if you want. Rory'll be home soon, if you want to wait for her."  
  
"That's ok, I'll just see her later. I've got some stuff to do." He walked to the front door and put his hand on the handle, then turned around. Lorelai was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, sucking on an ice cube. If it was possible, his manhood hardened even more. It was almost as if this was a conspiracy against him. There she was, sucking hard on the ice cube, moaning, her eyes closed. All his common sense flew out the window, and he marched up to her. She opened her eyes and was barely able to utter a word, as his lips crashed against hers.  
  
She was surprised at first, and kept her arms to the side, too shocked to do anything. Then, she began kissing him back with ferocity. Her arms hung around his neck and pressed against the nape. He ran his hands down her sides and then around to her back, where he let them rest on her behind. Before he could slip his tongue into her mouth, Lorelai pulled apart, breathless.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god," she breathed. "What the hell was that? Oh my god. That did not just happen, right? It was some sort of Twilight Zone moment. Rory and I switched bodies and had a Freaky Friday moment. That has to be it."  
  
Jess pressed his lips together and removed his hands from her behind, letting them drop to his sides.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what came over me. I'm really, really sorry." He began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" called Lorelai. He spun around. "Why did you do it?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated, then smiled softly. "I've gotta admit, I'm attracted to you, Miss Gilmore."  
  
"Ok, we just exchanged saliva, I'm pretty sure you can call me Lorelai," she tried to make light of the situation.  
  
"It was just supposed to be an attraction, and I wasn't planning on reenacting any of the scenes from the Graduate. Again, sorry."  
  
And with that, he left. Lorelai sighed softly and dropped her head down. She wished that what had just happened had been the result of a drug induced hallucination. Or a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. A soft smile curved her lips upwards. As she thought about it, it really hadn't been that bad. In fact, she smiled, it was kind of nice.  
  
That's the end of the story, I hope you all enjoyed it. It most likely sucked, but it was just a spur of the moment type thing I decided to write. 


End file.
